Strippin Sealand
by Leepyr
Summary: Sealand's a stripper, what? Based off of a picture I saw. Oneshot. Suckish.


**Author's Note:**

**I don't know much about Sealand, so I'm sorry. This guy's pretty much written from the point of view from a quick glance at the Hetalia wiki. Sorry guys! Dx Day Three should be better.**

**Please review!**

**Oh, and warning - Male Stripper-ness.**

* * *

**_Today's Prompt - Your least favorite character_**

**_Response: Sealand_**

**_Plot: Sealand's new job. - Based off of a picture I saw_**

* * *

The young blonde tried not to focus on the many eyes that were being laid upon him that night. It was his first night, and he had never done anything like this before. He had just turned sixteen, which the owner of the club had deemed 'good enough' for him to work there. There weren't many countries here, just a few citizens from America and France, and one or two from Germany. He wished his brother was here to save him. The older nation had stopped talking to him just a few months ago, and he had been cut off from money, hence the need for a job.  
The only reason Sealand took this job was because he had heard that male strippers were well-liked and recognized, and he had assumed that this was a chance for him to be recognized.

He just never thought that this would be the way that he would be recognized. He had no idea what to do, for starters. He basically did whatever the customers asked him to do. Take his shirt off. Dance on the pole. Do a little twirl.

It was demeaning.

One man stuck a ten into Sealand's pockets. He grimaced on the inside as the man's hand touched his skin. He didn't know why he took this job in the first place. He couldn't go off the stage, screaming like a little girl. That was cowardly. And he wouldn't quit. He refused to quit. He wouldn't quit something he didn't like, not like his brother, England.

The door opened just as Sealand was starting to fulfill a request for a lap dance. He looked up, and could scarcely believe his own eyes.

_Arthur!_ He thought to himself. He couldn't believe what he was seeing! His own brother at a male strip club! But...why?

He continued to give the customer the lap dance that wanted it, enjoying the monetary gains that he would receive if he twirled his hips this way or ground up against the customer that way. It all didn't matter. England could do what he wanted. What was it to Sealand what his brother liked?

"Honhonhon, are you ready for tonight's special performance?" A deep voice said behind Sealand. That was Francis, the extremely handsome man that Sealand had seen earlier chilling in the Employee's lounge. The man had already removed his shirt and was twirling it around. Arthur seemed to not notice Sealand, for his eyes were riveted onto the blonde man before him. Arthur slowly walked closer to Francis, and Francis, in response, wrapped his shirt around the back of Arthur's neck and pulled him closer. Arthur's eyes were staring trustingly and lustily into the older man's eyes.

"Hey, boy, I said, another round!" The man barked in front of Sealand. The boy snapped out of it, and dutifully began the dance, wishing this night would end. The man gave him tips as the dance proceeded.

"'Hey, Peter, could you give me a hand? I need an assistant for this next act."

That got Arthur's attention. The British man turned and a look of sheer horror planted itself on his face. Francis smirked and murmured into Sealand's ear.

"Remove the pants." He ordered. Sealand did as he was told, ignoring his brother. Arthur didn't care about him before, Arthur shouldn't care about him now. The shiny black pants that had been on his body fell off, and it gained a few cheers from the men. Francis then murmured instructions for a new dance into Sealand's ear. Sealand nodded, and the dance proceeded.

"Would anyone like to come up and dance with us?" Francis asked with a smile on his face. A few of the men cheered and began pouring money onto the stage before climbing up, but Sealand noticed his brother did not climb up. He was a bit surprised, as it seemed that he liked this Francis guy. In fact, Arthur left.

Sealand left work, tired and exhausted, feeling violated beyond belief. Why did he ever agree to that job? Did it really matter anyway? No one cared about him, especially not the one person it mattered to him the most. His big brother, his brother who he looked up to so much. The one that he constantly said he hated and was angry with. Yes, him. Sealand sank to the ground in an alley, ignoring the rain that was beginning to sprinkle onto him. He lived around water. What did he care if he got wet?  
Tears streamed down his face, and he let out a small whimper. He wished his brother would care about him, protect him, save him from trouble. But it was no use. Arthur wasn't coming.

He never would.

* * *

Fin


End file.
